


Horizonte sobre el océano

by TachibanaHaku



Category: Free!
Genre: College, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Future, Post-Canon, Relationship Crisis, Relationship(s), Swimming
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachibanaHaku/pseuds/TachibanaHaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“06:00”, contestó a su pregunta aquel reloj digital con el que compartía una relación muy especial. Es imposible coger cariño a algo que saca a las personas de su zona de confort para devolverlas a la realidad. O no... “Muchas gracias”, pensó Makoto mientras se incorporaba sonriente y con los ojos aún entrecerrados por las legañas. Darle las gracias a su despertador era una manía, o un ritual, que Makoto había adquirido con el paso del tiempo. No sabía muy bien para qué: empezar el día de la mejor manera posible, dar las gracias a la vida y recordar a aquel viejo pescador y al padre de Rin, o tal vez para honrar al destino, que día tras día había hecho que pudiera compartir cada mañana con la persona a la que siempre ha querido.<br/>La cual no se encontraba en la cama…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyKiraneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/gifts).



> Antes de dejar que todo aquel que vaya a comenzar a leer este relato, me gustaría darle las gracias por darle una oportunidad a un escritor novato de fics (muchas gracias ^^). Tampoco estaría de más disculparme de antemano por la calidad del capítulo. Trataré de mejorar con el paso del tiempo y aprender de los errores que voy cometiendo. Por esta razón, tomaré buena nota de todas las críticas constructivas y consejos que me podáis ofrecer.
> 
> Por último, me gustaría agradecer a CandyKiraneko el esfuerzo que ha hecho durante las últimas semanas leyendo y aconsejándome cuando lo he necesitado. Es probable que sin su ayuda esto no estuviera hoy aquí. No puedo dejar de darte las gracias por tu ayuda.
> 
> No os molesto más y os dejo con el primer capítulo de la historia de Makoto y Haru.  
> Un abrazo para todos y cada uno de los lectores,  
> Tachibana Haku

**CAPÍTULO 1º**

Un sonido intermitente y agudo se introdujo en lo más profundo de su mente, alterando por completo las imágenes y sonidos del mundo onírico en el que se encontraba.

\- Mmmmmm… ¿Ya es de día?- dijo Makoto con la voz ronca debido a la sequedad de su garganta mientras se daba la vuelta, aún tumbado en la cama, para apagar el despertador. “06:00”, contestó a su pregunta aquel reloj digital con el que compartía una relación muy especial. Es imposible coger cariño a algo que saca a las personas de su zona de confort para devolverlas a la realidad. O no... “Muchas gracias”, pensó mientras se incorporaba sonriente y con los ojos aún entrecerrados por las legañas. Darle las gracias a su despertador era una manía, o un ritual, que Makoto había adquirido con el paso del tiempo. No sabía muy bien para qué: empezar el día de la mejor manera posible, dar las gracias a la vida y recordar a aquel viejo pescador y al padre de Rin, o tal vez para honrar al destino, que día tras día había hecho que pudiera compartir cada mañana con la persona a la que siempre ha querido.

La cual no se encontraba en la cama…

Lo comprobó cuando, una vez levantado, se giró para observar cómo esa enorme cama de matrimonio que ocupaba casi por completo las dimensiones de la habitación estaba vacía. “Qué raro…”, lo normal era que Haru estuviera sumido en un profundo sueño y que ni se hubiera percatado del sonido del despertador. Así ocurría siempre. Y con mayor razón después de haber pasado una semana entera en un campamento de natación organizado por la federación nacional para ojear y reclutar a aquellos universitarios que tuvieran la calidad necesaria para defender a Japón en torneos internacionales y Olimpiadas.

“Después de una semana tan intensa debería tener ganas de dormir un día entero…” Makoto estaba perplejo por la situación. Y mientras se frotaba los ojos cayó en la cuenta de que podría estar en su _lugar favorito de la casa_. Salió de la habitación estirándose y tratando de no tropezar con la maleta de Haru para llegar hacia el cuarto de baño.

\- ¡Haru-chaaaaan!- alzó la voz dulcemente mientras llamaba a la puerta- Voy a entraaaar.

Enorme fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que tampoco se encontraba en el baño. Aún seguía teniendo la costumbre de quedarse grandes intervalos de tiempo sentado en aquel lugar, con la bañera llena hasta el pecho y el bañador de competición puesto, siendo uno con el agua. A Makoto le encantaba contemplar a Haruka en ese estado: su mirada estaba perdida y su cuerpo parecería el propio de una persona en un estado de profunda depresión, pero él sabía que ese era el momento en el que Haru renovaba sus energías. El momento en el que meditaba y buscaba soluciones a los problemas que la vida le fuera deparando.

Pero él no estaba. Sin duda había huellas que delataban la presencia de Haru en algún momento previo a las seis de la mañana: una toalla mojada y retorcida en el borde de la bañera, el tubo de pasta de dientes abierto y la cesta de la ropa sucia con algunas prendas que ayer no estaban ahí.

Makoto estaba aún más impactado que antes. “¿A dónde habrá ido Haru antes de las cinco de la mañana?”, se preguntó una y otra vez mientras se duchaba y aseaba, preparándose para un nuevo día. “Supongo que volverá en un rato. Habrá salido a dar una vuelta o atender algún asunto importante”. Vestirse y preparar el desayuno le ayudaron, aunque solo un poco, a salir de ese círculo vicioso en el que había entrado. Haruka nunca antes había salido a pasear antes de que él despertara, y siempre era Makoto el que se encargaba de ayudar a gestionar los papeleos y demás trámites de Haru, ya que era muy habitual que se olvidaba de rellenar alguna casilla obligatoria o de hacer alguna copia necesaria para presentar documentos variados.

A pesar de eso, se consolaba pensando en que seguro que estaba bien mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su rostro al pensar en Haru. “El desayuno estará terminado cuando vuelva a casa. Seguro que se muere de hambre”, dedujo Makoto al ver que su compañero había salido temprano sin tomar nada.

En el momento en el que terminó de preparar el almuerzo matutino escuchó unos suaves golpecitos en la ventana de la sala de estar. Un sonido que conocía muy bien.

\- Ya voy, ya voy- se acercó sonriente hacia la ventana con un cuenco.

Era la gata que siempre venía a desayunar con ellos. Era blanca con motas grises y crema por todo el lomo y la cabeza. Makoto nunca supo de quién era ese animal, o si era una gatita callejera. Aquello le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba es que ese cariñoso felino comiera bien y se divirtiera un rato, como hacía todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno. Subía por el alcanforero que había delante la ventana de la salita y se sentaba a la mesa como uno más.

Después de jugar con la gata durante unos minutos, y dándose cuenta de que ella se estaba cansando de jugar y le daba toquecitos en la mano como señal de que lo que quería era aquel cuenco con el que la saludó, decidió empezar a desayunar con su acompañante… y sin Haru, que todavía no había llegado.

\- Bueno, bueno. No te entretengo más. ¡Qué aproveche!- Puso el cuenco con pequeños trozos de hígado en el suelo y se sirvió un tazón de sopa de miso acompañado de las tiras de caballa, desayuno ya considerado un clásico en la casa Tachibana-Nanase.

En mitad de aquel silencioso, y sabroso, desayuno sonó el timbre y Makoto salió disparado hacia la puerta. “Ese es Haru. Ha olido la caballa y no ha podido resistirse. Qué predecible eres, Nanase Haruka”, sonreía cuando llegó al descansillo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse… a un repartidor algo extraño.

\- Muy buenos días.

\- Bu… buenos días- Makoto no esperaba la visita de ningún repartidor en estos momentos. La semana pasada ya llegó el paquete de su familia con frutas y verduras de la temporada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el visitante no llevaba el clásico traje de empresa de repartos, ni un uniforme de cartero. Vestía una americana azul y llevaba bordado en el bolsillo del pecho la bandera de Japón. _Federación japonesa de natación_ , se podía leer justo debajo de la banderita que convertía automáticamente a aquel desconocido en un portador de noticias importantes.

\- Vengo en nombre de la Federación japonesa de natación y traigo unos informes para… Nanase Haruka- el mensajero leyó una etiqueta enorme que estaba en la esquina superior izquierda del sobre blanco que traía con un gesto que demostraba, por enésima vez, la sorpresa de la gente al descubrir que Haruka era chico con nombre de mujer.

\- Lo siento mucho, caballero, pero en estos momentos no se encuentra aquí.- se frotaba la nuca con la mano derecha mientras sonreía avergonzado al hombre.

\- Qué extraño… los integrantes del campamento fueron informados de que hoy por la mañana se les haría llegar el informe de rendimiento de dichas jornadas.

\- No se preocupe. Yo puedo encargarme de que lo reciba, si no supone un problema. Soy su compañero de piso.

\- En ese caso tenga. Es muy importante que lo reciba cuanto antes para que conozca la decisión de la federación. Muchas gracias por su colaboración- Le tendió una tarjeta con unos números escritos- Si surge algún problema, no dude en llamarnos.

\- No lo haré, descuide. Muchas gracias por todo- Makoto se inclinó para agradecer de manera cordial a aquel hombre que ya se marchaba.

Volvió hacia la sala de estar y se dio cuenta de que la gata se había marchado. “Se habrá asustado con el sonido del timbre y ha salido corriendo. Pero sin despedirse ni nada… qué maleducada”, bromeó mientras dejaba aquel sobre blanco encima de la mesa. Tenía que limpiar los platos antes de marcharse a clase. Dejó la ración de Haru en el microondas para que no perdiera tanto calor y continuó con las tareas de la casa.

Eran las siete y cuarto cuando terminó de hacer la cama, recoger la ropa, poner una lavadora y limpiar la cocina. Todavía quedaba un rato hasta las siete y media, hora a la que salía con Haru hacia la universidad… Y todavía no había vuelto.

Se sentó en la mesa de la sala de estar para ver el parte meteorológico antes de salir de casa: una temperatura magnífica, como era habitual en el mes de mayo. Fue entonces cuando aquel sobre volvió a captar toda su atención. Sentía mucha curiosidad. “¿Qué noticias traerá?”, pensó mientras lo observaba, imponente en el centro de la mesa, con el logo de la federación en el centro. “Conociendo a Haru, seguro que son excelentes. Es un nadador privilegiado y nunca deja de esforzarse”, sonrió mientras pensaba en la forma en la que le había visto nada en alguno de los entrenamientos del equipo de la universidad en cursos anteriores: impecable, mágico, hipnótico. Cada vez que Haru se metía en el agua se convertía en un verdadero delfín, era una criatura marina majestuosa e infinitamente bella: la posición de su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus brazos, el aleteo de sus piernas. Todo era perfecto y armonioso.

Se quedó ensimismado pensando en el estilo libre de Haru y en sus ojos, esos ojos azules que brillaban con una fuerza infinita cada vez que llegaba a la meta después de una buena competición. De repente le vinieron a la mente aquellos torneos intercolegiales en los que participaron cuando estaban en Iwatobi. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Haru… eran uno, y eran libres.

Aquellos buenos recuerdos inundaron su mente cuando decidió abrir el sobre para echar un vistazo a los informes de los ojeadores de la federación. “Estoy seguro de que va a poder seguir nadando libre durante mucho tiempo. Haru-chan va a seguir creciendo”, empezó a sentir cómo sus ojos se llenaban de una fina película de lágrimas de pura felicidad y, una vez más, volvió a sonreír.

Sacó un documento de unas cuantas páginas grapadas en las que vio escritas fórmulas impersonales con mensajes de agradecimiento de la federación y hojas y hojas de días, horarios y tiempos. No se molestó en leer uno a uno los tiempos de vuelta, ya que podría estar así toda la mañana y tenía un poco de prisa. Fue entonces cuando llegó al último papel: un folio de color azul claro con una marca de agua.

_Anotaciones finales. Decisión del cuerpo de ojeadores de la Federación japonesa de natación:_

_El estilo crol de Nanase Haruka es técnicamente impecable, llegando a destacar enormemente por encima de muchos de sus compañeros de nivel universitario. No cabe duda de que su potencial es excepcional, pudiendo llegar s ser un medallista olímpico en el futuro siempre que siga el camino adecuado. Y es en este apartado en el que el perfil de Nanase tambalea: por lo que su entrenador y el cuerpo técnico del campamento nos han comentado, desde hace una larga temporada sus marcas no han mejorado prácticamente nada (con las correspondientes anotaciones de su entrenador de que la proyección de esta joven promesa no debería haber acabado de manera tan súbita), las relaciones que mantiene con sus compañeros son cordiales, pero sumamente frías. De manera progresiva, ha dejado de establecer contacto con cuerpo técnico y compañeros, según nos ha comentado el entrenador de la Universidad de Tokyo. Los encargados del campamento y los ojeadores corroboraron que esa forma de actuar no solo se ha mantenido, sino que ha aumentado, llevando a Nanase a actuar de manera aún más fría y, ahora, también altanera. Por lo que algunos de sus compañeros han podido ver y experimentar, las ganas de competir con deportividad de este nadador disminuyen cada día más. De momento no ha llegado a cometer actos violentos de cara a sus compañeros, pero nos consta por numerosos episodios y anécdotas que cuando finalizan las carreras y las jornadas de entrenamiento, Nanase no cumple con protocolos que favorecen el respeto y la armonía dentro del entorno deportivo. Esta actitud no es solo negativa desde el punto de vista competitivo e individual (Nanase Haruka probablemente esté pasando por algún tipo de episodio personal anómalo que, sin duda, acabará afectando a sus capacidades deportivas), sino que supone un verdadero problema a la hora de gestionar de manera propicia y beneficiosa una dinámica de grupo que se presupone vital e imprescindible para mantener el espíritu de superación y el equilibrio necesario para que jóvenes talentos como él desarrollen una carrera satisfactoria y exitosa._

_No nos consta, ni por testimonios del cuerpo técnico de su universidad de origen, ni por las pruebas médicas previas aquí realizadas, que Nanase haya sufrido lesiones o contratiempos que puedan mermar su condición y su consiguiente rendimiento deportivo en un plano puramente físico._

_Las condiciones técnicas y corporales que convirtieron a Nanase Haruka en un sobresaliente nadador en la academia de preparatoria Iwatobi siguen presentes, es su situación mental lo que convierte a este nadador en una apuesta algo arriesgada: momentos realmente inspiradores como el alto nivel durante su etapa en la preparatoria (con la influencia innegable de una química existente entre los componentes del equipo), la gran relación que desarrolló en ese mismo momento con los integrantes del equipo de la preparatoria Samezuka (mención especial para Matsuoka Rin, actualmente en la plantilla del equipo nacional) o la elección de la Universidad de Tokyo por motivos personales denotan un enorme espíritu humano, aparentemente escondido en estos momentos (al menos en el entorno deportivo, el cual nos concierne). Esos puntos positivos entran en contacto con un estado mental actual que hace muy complicado el trabajo de alta competición con Nanase._

_Por todos estos motivos, el equipo de ojeadores, con la autorización expresa del comité federativo decide negar, en este momento, la entrada de Nanase Haruka en el equipo nacional de natación._

_Atentamente,_

_Akabashi Takuya,_

_Representante del equipo de ojeadores de la Federación japonesa de natación_

 

Cada línea que leía era como un silencioso puñal que se introducía sin piedad, poco a poco, en su corazón. Haru había cambiado, y no sabía cuándo ni por qué había pasado eso. “¿Cuándo se ha convertido Haru en un nadador _frío y altanero_?”, se repitió esas palabras con especial amargura. En ese momento se imaginó a Haru con la mirada perdida, pero no esa mirada que tenía cuando estaba en la bañera, no; una mucho más vacía, completamente apagada. Por un momento se puso en la piel de uno de esos compañeros a los que habría ganado en el campamento y cuya muestra de respeto y admiración había sido deliberadamente ignorada, aquello puede hacer sentir incómodo hasta a la persona con el corazón más cálido, sin ninguna duda. Pero era la visión de Haru convertido en algo parecido a un cascarón vacío lo que le entristecía enormemente, ya que sabía perfectamente que él no era así. Haru se sentía vacío por dentro por alguna razón. Y Makoto, en ese momento, no se veía del todo capaz de proporcionarle esa chispa que estaba seguro que necesitaría.

Se quedó paralizado, sin ser capaz de pensar en nada concreto, durante un buen rato. Durante unos instantes se preguntó si aquella reacción suya no era un tanto exagerada, pero esa idea se vio superada por una sensación incómoda, que no había sentido nunca con tanta intensidad. Las lágrimas no llegaron a brotar, pero se sentía completamente impotente, y fueron las articulaciones de sus manos y sus pantalones los que lo pagaron caro. En cualquier otra situación le dolerían los puños de tanto apretarlos, pero aquella vez era el corazón lo que le dolía de verdad. Por un momento maldijo el instante en el que decidió abrir el maldito sobre, incluso llegó a maldecir a la federación por mandar informes tan explícitos acerca del perfil de los nadadores. “¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que la verdad puede ser tan jodidamente dolorosa?”, pero rápidamente desapareció ese pensamiento al descubrir que las cosas no cambiarían aunque no supiera nada de aquello. Que el estado actual de su pareja fuera ese ya le afectaba hasta límites insospechados. Prometió estar para ayudarlo siempre. Pero sabía perfectamente que esto no era un problema únicamente de Haru, también era suyo. Era culpa suya por no haberlo notado antes, era culpa suya por haberle fallado. Volvió a imaginar a Haruka nadando en la piscina olímpica del campamento, entrando y saliendo del agua en silencio, sin pasión, sin mirar a nadie a la cara, con la mirada vacía. “¿Cuánto tardará en ser así conmigo?”, las lágrimas que tanto se habían escondido hace unos momentos aparecieron, por fin, al pensar que ese momento ya había llegado… 

\- _Son las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana. Les dejamos ahora con el bloque de información deportiva…_

La mención de la hora en el noticiario sacó a Makoto del pozo de sufrimiento en el que se encontraba. Había estado más de veinte minutos sentado, completamente inmóvil, como el espectador de una tragedia, siempre impotente, viendo como todo a su alrededor se desmorona poco a poco y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo… Y Haru todavía no había vuelto.

“Bueno, es mejor así. No me veo lo suficientemente valiente en estos momentos como para mirarle a los ojos… mucho menos para hablar con él. Ne… necesito pensar”.

Después de secarse las lágrimas que habían recorrido todo su rostro, y aún con los ojos algo enrojecidos, Makoto se enfundó la camisa roja con cuadros negros, de estilo leñador, cogió su bandolera marrón y salió de casa en dirección a la facultad, creyendo que una mañana completa de clases y unas horas de trabajo intenso en la librería ocuparían su mente en otras cosas. Al fin y al cabo, hoy llegaba un nuevo cargamento de libros a la tienda, y las jornadas de duro trabajo siempre lo relajaban. Se le pasó por la cabeza ir a ver a Haru a la piscina de la universidad después del almuerzo. No sabía cómo reaccionar al verlo, o qué le diría, pero necesitaba verlo. Aunque sintiera que no iba a ser una buena idea.


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La paz de ese momento se acabó cuando su mente volvió a evocar aquellos ojos azules vacíos, sin ningún atisbo de luz. Era una imagen que le llevaba atormentando toda la mañana. Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando viera a Haru, si había exagerado demasiado aquella mañana al leer los informes del campamento. En el momento en el que la idea de que aquel problema era única y exclusivamente de Haru iba tomando forma, la sombra de la incertidumbre concerniente a su relación hacía acto de presencia. “De una u otra forma, soy parte de este problema. No me cabe duda. Pero… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?”."

**-2-**

            - ¡Makoto-kun!¡Espera!

            Reconocía aquella voz, era Shima Megumi, compañera de clase y gran amiga. La vio correr hacia él por el camino que se encontraba delante de la facultad, rodeado por largas hileras de árboles a ambos lados. Aquel día, Megumi llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta, lo que no era muy habitual, por lo que Makoto pudo observar sin problemas la redondez de su cara, detalle en el que no se solía fijar debido a la manía de su amiga de llevar siempre el pelo suelto.

            - ¡Megumi! Pensaba que tenías prisa para poder ayudar a tus padres en la pastelería. ¿Qué ocurre?

            - Ma…Makoto- se paró unos instantes a recuperar el aliento- ¿Se te ha olvidado que el otro día me dijiste que traerías el manual que nos recomendó el profesor Madarame?- Sonrió a Makoto de manera burlona. Era una costumbre que Megumi tenía: le gustaba restregar al responsable y maduro Makoto cada uno de sus errores. Siempre de manera amistosa.

            - Lo siento.- se disculpó- Lo olvidé completamente… Lo siento mucho, Megumi- pidió perdón de nuevo, confuso y agachando la cabeza para evitar establecer contacto visual con ella.

            - Makoto…- Megumi se agachó ligeramente buscando el rostro de su compañero- ¿Estás bien?

            Había sido descubierto. Lo normal en este tipo de situaciones era que Makoto respondiera a las jocosas sonrisas y reproches de Megumi con una amplia sonrisa y un golpecito en el hombro. Pero aquella vez no podía sonreír, le resultó imposible.

            - Sí…- lo intentó de todas formas- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

            - Por favor, no me tomes por tonta. Sé perfectamente cuándo te pasa algo. Y esta vez es una de ellas- se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada en gesto de preocupación- Además, en clase estabas completamente ausente. Meditabundo. No es propio de ti…

            - No… no te preocupes por mí. Es solo que… estoy cansado. Esta mañana he dormido mal… ayer estuve estudiando hasta muy tarde. Y esta tarde toca una jornada intensa de trabajo, y no me apetece demasiado- agitó la mano de un lado a otro para que su reacción pareciera casual y la situación no fuera tan tensa. Forzó una sonrisa con la que intentó transmitir ese cansancio y pesadez que sentía por la situación que se acababa de inventar por completo.

            Por un momento se hizo el silencio y notó la mirada de Megumi fija en su cara. Makoto supo que estaba analizando por completo la situación y decidiendo si le creía o no. Se sentía algo incómodo por lo tenso de la situación. Normalmente estaba muy relajado cuando estaba con su compañera. Era una persona alegre, enérgica y algo infantil, pero con una madure que asomaba de vez en cuando.

            - Está bien…- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza- Te creeré por ahora. Pero aquí hay algo sospechoso. Y no tardaré en descubrirlo, Tachibana- señaló con el dedo a Makoto de manera muy exagerada, girando su cuerpo hacia un lado para dar dramatismo a aquella pose.

            - Te aseguro que te lo contaré cuando llegue el momento, Megumi. Te lo prometo.

            Se alegró de saber que tenía a una buena amiga dispuesta a escucharlo, entenderlo y aconsejarlo lo mejor que pudiera, pero consideró que en ese momento el problema de Haru debería tratarlo exclusivamente con él.

            - Entonces he acertado. Pasa algo- Megumi se enfundó la bandolera atravesando su pecho y se dio acercó a él unos pasos más- Como sea algo relacionado con Haruka…

            - ¿Qué pasa con él?- Tanteó a Megumi.

            - Nada, nada. Pero ya lo sabes. Si rompes con él y necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar, aquí me tienes- aquella sonrisa entre jocosa y malévola asomó de nuevo.

            - Soy gay, ya lo sabes- Mokoto sonrió de forma sincera por primera vez.

            - Lo sé, lo sé… Una pena…- suspiró ella.

            - ¡Megumi!- Se puso rojo en el momento.

\- Tranquilo, Makoto. No te voy a meter la lengua en la boca en un descuido, o sí…- guiñó un ojo, típica broma de Megumi- Bueno, cuando me lo quieras contar ya sabes dónde estoy- sonrió a Makoto una última vez y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse- Nos vemos mañana.

            - Por supuesto… Hasta mañana, Megumi- Vio marchar a su amiga, que ya se acercaba al puente techado que había al final del camino principal para atravesar un pequeño canal.

            - ¡Y que mañana no se te olvide el libro!- escucho gritar a Megumi a lo lejos mientras alzaba un brazo en señal de despedida, como si ella supiera que tenía la costumbre de mirar durante unos segundos a las personas de las que se despedía.

            Makoto no contestó, en su lugar vio cómo su amiga atravesaba el puente y desparecía. Fue entonces cuando volvió a pensar en Haru y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino. El paseo sin asfaltar por el que iba estaba prácticamente desierto a la hora del almuerzo, ya que llevaba a las dependencias de los clubes deportivos de la universidad, cuyos miembros se encontrarían almorzando en el gran comedor que había en el centro del complejo deportivo. Vio a pequeños grupos de alumnos con uniformes del equipo de fútbol y baloncesto corriendo, seguramente como castigo por haber fallado algún ejercicio. Siempre le hacía sentir bien estar rodeado de gente haciendo deporte, le recordaba a su infancia, a su temporada como profesor de natación, a Iwatobi… A veces se entristecía al recordar esa etapa de su vida en la que sentía con fervor que estaba luchando por sus sueños. No notaba que en ese momento no lo estuviera haciendo, pero el camino era diferente. Era más largo y arduo. “La madurez es complicada, sin duda”, pensaba de vez en cuando mientras suspiraba. Aquella vez era diferente. Estaba tenso, mucho. Y necesitaba reflexionar.

            Se sentó a comer su almuerzo en un banco al lado de un árbol que le permitía ver a unos chicos jugar al baloncesto mientras comía. Había jugado alguna vez en la escuela media y se consideraba relativamente competente. Los deportes en equipo siempre le habían gustado, pero en la natación por relevos era una experiencia mucho más intensa desde el punto de vista de Makoto: el esfuerzo individual puro para beneficiar al grupo, la confianza ciega en tus compañeros… Siempre había escuchado que la natación era un deporte completamente individual, y tal vez tuvieran parte de razón. “Eso es como decir que en la vida estamos completamente solos”, pensaba. “Es cierto que nunca dejamos de ser individuos únicos que deben luchar por ellos mismos, pero siempre necesitamos a otros, amigos y compañeros, que estés con nosotros, que nos apoyen”. Sabía perfectamente que esa forma de enfocar la vida, porque en realidad no tenía mucho que ver con la natación, podía parecer infantil a muchas personas, servil incluso, pero él era feliz así y no concebía vivir de manera diferente. Ver la sonrisa en el rostro de los demás, ver cómo crecen y se convierten en personas mejores era el combustible de su propia felicidad. Se sentía muy orgulloso cuando escuchaba a sus hermanos relatar sus aventuras y ver cómo superaban año tras año de escuela e iban creciendo de manera alegre y equilibrada en el proceso, o cómo sus padres sacaban adelante una familia y un negocio con tanto tesón y cariño. Pensó en Nagisa, en Rei, en Rin. Todos ellos parecían seguir adelante con sus vidas con fuerza y ganas. “Debería hablar con ellos en algún momento”, se sorprendió pensando en lo agradable que sería poder ver de nuevo a todos sus compañeros otra vez, compartiendo con ellos una buena cena y una conversación agradable.

La paz de ese momento se acabó cuando su mente volvió a evocar aquellos ojos azules vacíos, sin ningún atisbo de luz. Era una imagen que le llevaba atormentando toda la mañana. Una y otra vez se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando viera a Haru, si había exagerado demasiado aquella mañana al leer los informes del campamento. En el momento en el que la idea de que aquel problema era única y exclusivamente de Haru iba tomando forma, la sombra de la incertidumbre concerniente a su relación hacía acto de presencia. “De una u otra forma, soy parte de este problema. No me cabe duda. Pero… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?”. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas extrañas y poco halagüeñas, y eso le ponía muy nervioso.

Cuando aún quedaban un par de bocados para acabar su sándwich, Makoto respiró hondo, guardo los restos de comida en una bolsita y se puso en pie. Era el momento de hablar con Haru, pasara lo que pasara. Una parte de él quería correr y esconderse, como hacía cuando era niño y tenía miedo, pero otra lo obligaba a afrontar el conflicto que seguramente se avecinaba de una vez por todas.

Un incómodo sudor frío le acompañó durante el trayecto desde el banco en el que había tomado su almuerzo hasta las dependencias del equipo de natación. Lo que sentía era verdadero pánico, tal vez fuera un grito descontrolado de su instinto de supervivencia, que le imploraba que diera media vuelta y dejara pasar aquello. “Dejarlo pasar… esto no se puede dejar pasar”. Tragó saliva justo delante de la puerta de la piscina y la abrió. De repente se encontró en un vestíbulo amplio, pintado de blanco y azul claro, colores propios de piscinas deportivas. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba aquel lugar, pero lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que a las tres empezaría la sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde. Tenía quince minutos antes de que todos comenzaran a entrenar, y él tenía que irse a trabajar cuanto antes.

\- Buenas tardes- saludó a un hombre que se encontraba sentado detrás de una mesa al fondo de vestíbulo.

\- Tachibana Makoto. Me alegro mucho de verte- sonrió amigablemente- Hace mucho que no pasas por aquí. ¿Qué tal te va todo?

\- Bien… Muchas gracias por preguntar, entrenador- Mokoto le devolvió la sonrisa. Era el entrenador Takeo, o mejor dicho, el entrenador asistente Takeo. Era uno de los miembros del cuerpo técnico del equipo de natación que más interactuaba con los nadadores. Era el que invitaba a comer después de los torneos y el que hablaba con los chicos de manera personal cuando estos necesitaban ayuda. Era agradable saber que aún se acordaba de él.

\- Ya sabes que las puertas de este equipo están abiertas para ti, Makoto. No hemos olvidado tus ganas de trabajar y mejorar- era cierto que Makoto formó parte una temporada del equipo de la universidad, pero no estaba allí para pedir reincorporarse.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, pero no estoy aquí por eso…- Se llevó la mano a la nuca en señal de disculpa, un gesto muy habitual en él- Me gustaría hablar con Haru antes de que empezara el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Con Haruka?

\- Así es. ¿Hay algún problema?- Empezó a sentirse extraño. Algo no iba bien.

\- Supongo que puedo decírtelo… al fin y al cabo, sois compañeros de piso y siempre habéis estado muy unidos…- Esas palabras confirmaron sus sospechas. Definitivamente pasaba algo, y seguro que era algo grave- Verás…- su voz se volvió una octava más grave de repente- Después del… extraño campamento que los chicos hicieron con la federación, en entrenador Hashimoto ha considerado que lo mejor para Haruka es que se tome una semana de descanso para poner sus ideas en orden.

\- ¿Una semana…? ¿Pasó algo durante el campamento?- Makoto conocía bastante bien lo que decía el informe, pero prefirió actuar como si no supiera nada, a lo mejor Takeo era capaz de proporcionarle un punto de vista más cercano a los hechos, y a Haru.

\- Pensaba que sabrías algo. ¿No te ha dicho nada Haruka?

\- Esta mañana había salido de casa cuando me desperté. Supongo que quería salir a tomar el aire y despejarse...- No tenía ganas de inventarse una mentira.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento, y Makoto notó la mirada de Takeo fija en su rostro. Estaba tan sorprendido como él.

\- Vaya… veo que la situación tampoco no es normal fuera del equipo- se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada- Verás… Hemos notado como en las últimas semanas el rendimiento de Haru en el agua ha cambiado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

\- No es que sus tiempos hayan bajado. Sigue en su línea, muy cerca de sus mejores marcas. Pero no notamos el mismo desempeño que en los dos últimos años. Algo ha cambiado, y queremos saber qué es antes de que vaya a peor.

\- Yo también quiero saberlo, entrenador. Se lo aseguro…- la fuerza de su voz fue desapareciendo hasta que se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué era aquello que había cambiado.

\- Siempre fuiste el apoyo de Haruka, desde el momento en el que llegasteis a esta universidad- Takeo volvió a mirar a los ojos a Makoto, esta vez de una forma intensa- aún recuerdo cuando llegasteis al equipo. Él era el genio, el prodigio de la preparatoria, pero te buscaba constantemente con la mirada, quería nadar a tu lado. Eráis inseparables- el entrenador se levantó de la silla y puso una mano en el hombro de Makoto- necesitamos tu ayuda con esto, Makoto.

\- Dime qué puedo hacer y trataré de ayudar. Lo prometo.

\- Habla con él, pregúntale qué es lo que le pasa. Por su bien… Te pido este favor a nivel personal, ya no tiene que ver con el equipo ni con nadar. A Haruka le pasa algo serio y necesita tu ayuda.

“No tiene que ver con el equipo ni con nadar”, escuchar esas palabras en relación a Haru era extraño: la vida de Haru estaba necesariamente ligada al agua y a la natación. “Primero el informe y ahora las palabras del entrenador Takeo”, Makoto confirmó lo que, en realidad, ya sabía desde esa mañana. Algo grave estaba pasando.

\- Hablaré con él en cuanto lo vea…- Bajó la mirada una vez más.

\- Es normal que estés tenso, la situación parece poco ortodoxa- el entrenador había notado cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían puesto rígidos en después de sus palabras- Pero contamos contigo. Eres la única persona que puede devolver la ilusión a Haru.

Makoto se dio media vuelta y salió del vestíbulo sin ni siquiera despedirse de Takeo. No era la primera vez que había visto a Haru envuelto en algún conflicto interno, ni la primera vez que notaba cómo su pareja perdía la ilusión en algo. Pero nunca había pasado con el agua. Siempre había encontrado un motivo para nadar. Las palabras de Takeo no habían servido para tranquilizarlo. Todo lo contrario. Cuando salió de allí supo que este problema era el más grave por el que había pasado nunca. Y volvió a encontrarse en aquel muelle con pescadores desfilando en fila india, todos vestidos de blanco. En aquella ocasión no estaba Haru para sujetar su mano. Estaba solo. Solo junto al océano. Aterrado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Pero aquel terror era silencioso, y no sintió la necesidad de escapar o llorar. Tampoco lloró ni gritó cuando murieron aquellos hombres, ni cuando se acercaba al mar.

“Haru tampoco está aquí…”, suspiró y trató de centrarse en cosas más concretas. Miró su reloj y supo que tenía que ponerse en marcha. “Cuando vuelva de trabajar seguro que Haru está en casa..”. Empezó a caminar sin pensar en nada concreto, dispuesto a afrontar una jornada de trabajo diferente a las demás.

Eran las siete y media cuando salió de la librería y ni las enormes cajas de libros, ni los recuentos de _stock_ del local habían servido para despejar la cabeza de Makoto, que seguía dando vueltas en torno a una persona muy concreta. La incertidumbre de saber si Haru había vuelto o no a casa no servía para tranquilizarlo. En un par de ocasiones se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Haru podría haber tenido un accidente. “¿Y si un coche…?”, no quiso terminar aquella frase en ninguna de las ocasiones en que pensó en aquella posibilidad. “Tranquilízate. Haru está sano y salvo”, se repetía una y otra vez. Makoto sabía perfectamente que no era la integridad física de Haru lo que estaba en peligro, sino el bienestar de su compañero.

El trayecto desde la librería hasta su piso era un círculo vicioso de pensamientos negativos de los que no conseguía librarse por más que quisiera. Estaba completamente absorto durante todo el camino, llegando a estar a punto de perder el autobús por estar mirando al suelo embobado en vez de estar atento a su llegada. La larga caminata desde la parada hasta el bloque de pisos no fue mucho más agradable. Vio a los niños correr de vuelta a casa, a los oficinistas trajeados ir de un lado a otro con maletines, gabardinas y otras prendas que los delataban, pero ese día el bullicio del barrio no fue suficiente para que Makoto saliera de sus pensamientos.

Cada metro que se acercaba al piso era una agonía. El momento se acercaba escalón a escalón. Cuando llegó al descansillo le pareció que la distancia entre él y la puerta de su piso era más terrorífica que la inmensidad del océano. Se volvió a sentir como un aquél niño pequeño que perdió a un buen amigo.

Deslizó la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta cuando escuchó un ligero _click_. Dejó la mochila en el mueble de la entrada y se descalzó.

\- Ya he vuelto- quiso decir como lo hacía siempre, pero en aquella ocasión no consiguió que saliera de su garganta nada más que un tenue hilo de voz que nadie podría escuchar.

Evidentemente, no obtuvo respuesta, ni nadie salió a recibirlo a la puerta. No pudo recordar cuál era el procedimiento habitual que seguía Haru cuando llegaba a casa. Se prometió no darle más importancia y siguió andando hacia la sala de estar, paso a paso. Abrió la puerta que separaba el pasillo de la estancia principal del piso, echó un vistazo, y lo vio.

Estaba allí, sentado junto al balcón, mirando al cielo. Como temía, sus ojos estaban vacíos.

\- Ha… Haru…

 


End file.
